Flowers in the Field
by Purple-Flutterby
Summary: Sarah’s boyfriend is sick of her childishness, and one night wishes her away. After years of waiting, Jereth jumps at the chance to make Sarah pay for all that she has done to him. Put will his need for punishment, somehow turn into love?
1. Default Chapter

Labyrinth Fan Fiction Flowers in the Field  
  
Jereth Sarah  
  
Quick summery  
  
Sarah's boyfriend is sick of her childishness, and one night wishes her away. After years of waiting, Jereth jumps at the chance to make Sarah pay for all that she has done to him. Put will his need for punishment, somehow turn into love?  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sarah softly hummed to herself, as she prepared lunch for her and her boyfriend. She clanked away in the kitchen trying her hand at making boyfriends favorite, BBQ chicken wings; well Eddie sat in the living room watching TV.  
"Damn," Eddie growled like an angry bear. Sarah popped her head out of the kitchen.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Another stupid flood warning. They always do that during the best part of the show. Do we really need all these up dates? Any idiot could just look outside to see that it's raining. Now I'll never know if Jessica is having Rodrigo's baby." Eddie picked up the remote and clicked off the TV." Crossing his arms over his chest he sat in silence stairing at the black screen.  
Sarah just laughed softly and returned to cooking. Eddie hated being indoors. He had a soccer game planned for this afternoon, but the harsh rains caused his teammates to cancel. If Eddie had it his way, he'd be playing soccer rain or shine. This was torture for him to be under house arrest, with nothing but soap operas to watch.  
Totally aggravated, Eddie searched underneath the couch cushions for an old sports magazine he remembered leaving there weeks ago. Skimming his fingers along the edge, he felt something hard, wedged underneath the back cushion. He pulled it out. It was a book, entitled The Labyrinth. Knowing he had nothing better to do, Eddie began to flip through it.  
It was so silly and childish, something only Sarah would find amusement in reading. That was the one thing he hated most about his girlfriend, her childish imagination. She owned a collection of Lord of the Ring action figures and collected Harry Potter memorabilia. Whenever he spent the night, her thought he was sleeping in a twelve year olds room.  
His eyes fixed on a line in the book.  
"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." He smiled at that. How he wished he could get rid of Sarah that easily. Not that he didn't like her, she was a good lay after all, but she tended to cramp his style. He wanted a sporty girlfriend, like a tennis player or an Olympic swimmer. Not the daydreaming maiden he was with right now.  
"What are you reading, honey?" Sarah asked, sitting his plate of chicken wings on the coffee table in front of his. He tossed the book next to the plate.  
"Just some book I found under the couch cushion." He said nonchalantly and began devouring a chicken wing like a starving animal.  
Sarah was shocked, just looking at the book sent violent shivers down her spine. But something had kept her from throwing it away. A strange feeling she didn't understand. Quickly she picked it up, and turned to walk back into the kitchen. Behind her Eddie yelled, with a mouth full of food.  
"Bring that back I'm reading it."  
"No you're not." Sarah yelled back. Standing on tiptoes, she on top of the kitchen cabinets, where she knew no one else would ever find it. In the living room, Eddie was still hollering.  
"You Bitch, ya know sometimes I wish the Goblin King would come and take you off my hands."  
Sarah's heart did a strange flip-flop. No, she thought to herself, it can't be right. He didn't say that.  
"What?" she asked hopefully.  
"You heard me. I wish the Goblin King would take you off my hands. Now bring me a beer."  
The kitchen lights began to flicker, and the rainstorm outside took a drastic turn for the worst. Wind blew the heavy front door open, sending the wispy draperies fluttering in a chaotic dance. Sarah's hands flew protectively to her throat, as a familiar, dark figure stepped inside. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The Goblin King filled the room with his menacing shadow. The light from the full moon shone through the window, falling on his face. Eddie choked on his mouthful of food and stared in disbelief at the gallant intruder.  
"What the hell..."  
"Silence." Jereth demanded, holding his gloved hand up. Eddie went silent for the first time in his life, and Sarah was sure she was a hint of fear in his eyes. "I am here for the girl and nothing more." Jereth's eyes moved over Sarah's body. Her heart trembled and a thin sheen of sweat broke out across her brow. Willing herself to be strong and to show a little bit of the courage she had once had as a young girl, she shook her head.  
"No." She said. The Goblin King seemed amused at this. "You can't take me. I wont let you." This made him chuckle. The sound was like a cat's purr.  
"My dear Sarah I can, and I assure you I will." Jereth declared, twisting his fingers as though her were pulling an invisible rope. Sarah's body began to move forward against her will. She fought to free herself from Jereth's hold but the magic was too strong. Her feet would not listen to her and she moved closer to the Kings waiting arms. Before she even knew it, Jereth had his arms around her waist and was holding her against his hard chest. "I've been waiting for this moment a long time." He whispered into her ear. The feel of his breath on her neck sent sparks of electricity racing threw her body.  
Turning his attention back to the man sitting on the couch. Jereth said. "It is customary to offer you the chance to run my Labyrinth and save your dear sweet lady, but something tells me you will not accept. But your generosity in giving Sarah to me shall not go unrewarded." Jereth held his hand out to Eddie, and magically a crystal appeared in his leather-clad palm.  
"What...what is it?" Eddie stammered.  
"Take it, it's a gift." Jereth sweetly explained.  
"No, Eddie don't do it." Sarah cried, but Jereth quickly covered her mouth and her pleading stopped. Eddie stared at the crystal in amazement. The tiny voice in his head told him, maybe he shouldn't take it, but the greedy side said, this crystal was worth a fortune. Quickly Eddie snatched the crystal from Jereth. He watched as the colors began to dance and swirl like smoke. It appeared as though the crystal were alive. Eddie became light headed he began breathing in short gasps. Sarah watched in horror as the bones in Eddie's arms began to pop and change shape. He tossed his head back, releasing a painful shriek. His body twisted and turned, caught up in violent convulsion. Hair began to grow on Eddie's arms and face. Sarah closed her eyes, unable to watch the horrific show, but Eddie's screams of pain stung her ears. It seemed like an eternity had passed before the room fell silent again. Sarah didn't want to open her eyes; half afraid she would see Eddie lying on the couch dead, but she forced herself to look. Eddie was nowhere in sight. Instead sitting where he had been sitting was a big, hairy rat. It squeaked up at them. Jereth smiled in satisfaction. "I never did like rodents. Here kitty, kitty." He called. Out of the darkness of the hallway, Sarah's monstrous orange cat appeared. It's whiskers twitched as it sniffed the air, and heavy tail swished back and forth as it prepared to pounce the unsuspecting rat.  
Sarah closed her eyes once again. She had never been able to watched predators on documentaries attack their prey, and now that the prey was her boyfriend, she was sure it she would be sick to her stomach. The reality of all that had happened bombarded her. The Goblin King was taking her back to his labyrinth and the only person that could save her was becoming dinner for her cat. All hope vanishing, Sarah fell back against the Goblin Kings chest and blissfully lost consciousness. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note. Hi everyone. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I will work on that. And I'll try to space things out more. But I can't quite figure that out yet. I often wondered why people did that. This is my first fan fic, so I really hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, hey, it couldn't hurt. Thank you. XOXOXO Lelly  
  
Chapter three  
  
Sarah woke with a dull ache all over her body, she felt as though she had spent the night on a hard floor. Her throat felt dry and her eyelids were glued together from sleep. As she lay there waiting for the lethargy to seep out of her body, she remembered the nightmare she had just had. The Goblin King had turned her boyfriend into a huge, greasy rat, and taken her prisoner.  
It was stupid she knew it. She had stopped having nightmares about the Goblin King years ago. Why on earth would she be having them again? She forced her eyes to open. Slowly the dark room came into focus.  
She lay on the floor of a dark, damp circular prison cell. The only light seeping form a small window in a heavy wooden door, but it was enough to see the contents of the room. To her left she could see a pile of yellow hay, she supposed was used for a bed, but she was sure it couldn't be all that comfortable. Beside the door sat a large bowl. By the amount of steam rising form it, she knew it was hot and only hoped it was edible. Crawling over to the bowl, Sarah was taken aback when she saw a big, ugly spider swimming in the brown broth.  
'Ugh." Sarah cried. She hated spiders. The thing stared up at her with sparking black eyes, and then opened its mouth to say.  
"What do you think you're doing? Can't a spider have a little privacy to enjoy her bath? Really the nerve some people have."  
"I'm sorry." Sarah said sliding back to her pervious spot in the center of the cell. She had forgotten just how strange the Labyrinth really was. It was normal to have a spider talk to you here. Despair hung heavily in the air. Sarah brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Tears began to sting her eyes.  
"It's not fare." She declared.  
"You haven't changed a bit I see." Jereth's icy voice hit her like a bucket of cold water. She looked up, blinking away the tears that clung to her lashes. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as though he had been there the entire time.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked, not shocked to see him. The only time in her life she aloud herself to cry and he had to be her to witness her humiliation.  
"Because dear Sarah, I can. I've waited a long time to punish you, and am looking forward to every moment of it."  
"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was crackled, giving away the fear she was trying to hide.  
"I have yet to think of a suitable punishment. I want it to be something hideously painful for you. Something that will break you. When I think of it, trust me you will be the first to know." In a cloud of grey smoke he vanished. Alone once again, Sarah slumped over and cried.  
"Oh now dearly, you stop that crying." Sarah opened her eyes. The same spider that had used her soup as a bath was sitting next to her, a concerned look in her onyx eyes.  
"Just leave me alone." Sarah pleaded.  
"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone. I hate to see people cry." She to slowly crawled away. Sarah realized the spider only meant well and felt guilty for being so rude.  
"I'm sorry, please come back. What's your name?" She asked in a friendlier voice. The spider turned around and sat next to her, a little closer than Sarah would have preferred.  
"The name is Matilda Regina Watts the third, but you can call me Tilly. I heard what the King said to you. It's just terrible. I don't recon he's ever done something quite like this before." Tilly trailed off for a moment in deep thought. "But don't you worry, I'm going to help you. I knows a way out of here."  
"Thank you but I don't think so." Sarah remembered the last time she had taken directions from an insect. And this was a spider, ewwww!  
"Fine, but I'm telling you I knows every way out of this dungeon." Tilly looked up at her hopefully. If it were the only way Sarah would take directions from a spider.  
"Okay, show me the way."  
  
Okay, I know it's short and my worst yet, but give me a break. Writers' block, it can kill you. Let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter four

Okay, this one will be longer if it kills me. I swear. Chapter Four  
  
Tilly shrieked with joy. She jumped up and did a little spider dance. "Follow me Sarah. I'll show you the way." Tilly crawled up the damp stonewall, and into one of the tiny grooves between the stones. "This way." She disappeared.  
  
"Tilly wait." Sarah cried. "I can't though that hole, I'm to big."  
  
Tilly came back out and laughed. "Silly me, Where was my head. Just push on that little red stone sticking out over there." She pointed with her long spider leg. The red stone was imbedded in between the larger grey ones. Sarah ran her fingers across it, not believing it would budge, but then she remembered something she had heard along time ago. Things aren't always as they seem. So she pushed.  
  
The stone moved easily and with it moved the wall, reveling a long dark corridor.  
  
Sarah began to run, the idea of freedom sending a sudden spark of energy rushing through her system. Beside her on the wall, scurried Tilly. Her little spider legs going as fast as they could.  
  
"Please Sarah wait, I can't go much faster." The little spider pleaded. Sarah and waited for Tilly to catch up. When she did, the spider jumped from the wall to her shoulder. Sarah bit back a shudder at the spiders' closeness. If she didn't need to know the way out she would have immediately cringed and swatted he insect off. "Alright, keep running."  
  
Sarah ran forever, or at least that's what it felt like. She was out of breath, and her chest was burning, but she didn't dare stop. It wouldn't be long, she knew, before the Goblin King found out. Then he would no doubt sent his minions after her.  
  
From her shoulder, Tilly cried. "This tunnel forks off into to different tunnels. You need to take the left one." It wasn't long after that, the tunnels split, and Sarah began her long journey through the right tunnel.  
  
It seemed like hours had passed. Her lungs cried out for breath and her heart felt like it was ready to explode in her chest. If she didn't stop soon, she knew her body would give out.  
  
She nearly stumbled when her feet stopped moving. Standing still made her dizzy and she slumped against the wall. Tilly whispered in her ear. "Don't stop now. The exit is only a few feet away. Come on keep moving." The spider pushed. Sarah gingerly got to her feet and began to jog slowly.  
  
It wasn't until she saw the open doorway leading to the outside world, did she begin to really run away. Dawn was breaking over the labyrinth. Its golden rays streaming into the doorway, like a heavenly light ready to welcome her. Unexpected joy bubbled up inside of her when she felt its warmth on touch her face.  
  
"Grab her."  
  
Three armed goblin guards' lollopped after her with a heavy net. Their animal like squeals and grunts ringing in her ears as they gave chase. She tried to dodge them, but two more cut her off. Everyway she turned a goblin was in her path. She was surrounded.  
  
High above, on the castle balcony, stood the Goblin King, with and evil smile. He watched as the guards trapped her with the net. She kicked violently and cursed at the guards. This was his Sarah, a wild spirit with a fire inside her that could burn every barrier he had built.  
  
"Bring her to me." He ordered. The guards grunted and dragged her along the stone walkway. "And for Gods sake in one piece."  
  
Sarah was taken into the castle. Her back burned from being dragged across the stones, and her rips aching where the goblin had kicked her. "Let me go you filthy bastards." She yelled. Her voice was hoarse and ragged. She was taken into another room, but being in the net, it was hard to get a good sense of direction.  
  
"I told you to be gentle with her." A familiar voice scolded. She couldn't see him but she knew her suffering delighted him. The goblins dropped the net and hurried out of the room. Sarah kicked at her bonds, but succeeded in making them tighter around her. "Here let me help you with those." He snapped his fingers and the net vanished  
  
Sarah staggered to her feet and faced him, but he did not stay still. He stepped around her and took in the sights of her disheveled hair and torn, dirty clothes.  
  
"My dear Sarah, you are a mess. Tell me was the cell I gave you that bad?" He asked.  
  
"No, the idea of you being my prison guard was." She bit at him. He smiled wickedly, and walked to the center of the room, to sit casually on his thrown. He tapped his chin thoughtfully tilted his head to the side.  
  
"I believe I have found a suitable punishment for you." He said. "You have always viewed me as the evil king, and it would destroy your wonderful fantasy to see me as anything else. You will not be punished, instead pampered. I am going to pay you so much attention you will scream."  
  
"You're twisted. Your plan it never going to work. I'll run." Sarah declared.  
  
"I have no doubt you will. There will be no locks on your doors, and you're free to leave anytime you wish." His tone becoming dangerously serious.  
  
"What are you saying?" She asked. Leaning forward, Jereth held up a crystal for her to see. Its smoky inside swirling until it formed a face she recognized.  
  
"I have Hoggle. And if you try to leave, who knows what I could do to the poor creature. Anytime you do something I disapprove of, he will be punished." He raised his eyebrow in challenge.  
  
"You're lying. You don't really have Hoggle, you're trying to trick me."  
  
"Than leave if you don't believe me." He smiled. Sarah was tempted to, but the thought of Hoggle being hurt because of her was terrible. She looked Jereth in the eye and lifted her chin higher.  
  
"Fine, but I will never see you as anything other than an evil king."  
  
Jereth laughed. "We shall see Sarah, we shall see." 


	5. Chapter five

Never fear, The Goblin King will always be evil. (Emerald Skye don't worry your pretty little head.) But I can't guarantee anything. Whenever I write, it just kind of runs out and then I look back and am shocked because that was not how I planned it. In chapter four I never planned for Jereth to have Hoggle, it just worked so well. Hehehe. Anyway, here's chapter five.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Does Jereth really have Hoggle? Sarah kept asking herself the same question over and over again. She began to get a headache from thinking too much. She looked around the room.  
  
It was beautiful really. Any other time and she would have been fluttering around touching all the sparkling objects. But now it felt like a grimy prison cell. She wanted to run, to throw open the door and make a mad dash, but if she did, Jereth would no doubt torture Hoggle. Thoroughly depressed, she flopped on the huge canopied bed and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh dear, you're squishing me." She cried a little voice. Looking down, she saw Tilly climbing out of her vest pocket. "Oh my, but that was a close one. You heard what the king said, there are no locks on the doors, and you're free to leave. Let's go." The spider pushed. Sarah shook her head.  
  
"I can't, he has my friend Hoggle. He'll kill him if I leave." Sarah buried her face again and wept. Tilly stroked her cheek.  
  
"Don't you worry my dear, Tilly will think of something. Just you wait. I'll go talk to some of me friends and well gat a plan together." She declared and quickly scurried up the wall.  
  
Sarah didn't feel any better about what Tilly had said. Infact she felt worse. Her body was drained from running for so long and crying had made her tired as well. She aloud her head to touch the soft pillow, and before she knew it she was asleep.  
  
A loud knocking woke her. Groggily, she lifted her head. "Who is it?" No one answered. Sarah forced herself to climb out of bed and open the door. A short, fat goblin woman looked up at her and held up a silky green dress. She grunted and shoved it towards Sarah.  
  
"No I'm not taking that." She pushed the dress back at her, only to get it shoved towards her again. "I said no."  
  
"I think you mean 'yes' Sarah." An icy voice said from behind the door. Jereth pushed the door open further. His sinister presence made her heart flutter unnaturally.  
  
"I don't want the dress." Sarah said hotly. She stood with her chin high to show her courage.  
  
"Oh, but Sarah, I do believe Hoggle would want you to wear the dress. Her lips drew back in an angry scowl. She ripped the dress from the goblins claws. And slammed the door, but Jereth put his foot in the way, stopping it.  
  
"When you're finished dressing, come down for dinner. And if you don't show, you know what will happen." His mocking laughter echoed down the hallway.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sarah was escorted into gargantuan dinning room. She kept her head high, and looked Jereth in the eyes as he stood to greet her.  
  
"My, my you look stunning." He snapped his finger at one of the goblins in the corner and yelled. "Show the lady to her seat." The monster squealed and jumped to do its masters bidding. It pulled out Sarah's chair, and once she was seated it roughly pushed her forward until the table was digging painfully into her stomach. She glared at the monster and righted herself.  
  
Food was set before them, brought out on huge silver platters. Sarah's stomached lurched when she saw a roasted goblin with an apple in its mouth. In truth she was starving, but she couldn't bring herself to consume a goblin.  
  
"What's wrong my dear? You look a little piqued." Jereth asked. He used a big knife to lop off the goblin's fat leg. "You must try some of the fairy pudding. It's delicious."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." She declared, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Sarah, I believe you know what will happen if you do not eat." He said pushing the goblin leg onto her plate.  
  
"You'll hurt Hoggle I know."  
  
"No," He laughed. "You'll become a skinny little ragamuffin and I'll be forced to use you for fire wood. Now eat."  
  
Sarah looked down it her plate. She pulled some of the chard flesh off the bone. Her stomached cried 'yes' but her brain cried 'no.'  
  
Jereth watched her forcibly putting the meat to her lips.  
  
...................................................................................................... Will Sarah eat it? Find out in Chapter six. 


	6. Chapter six

Thank you for the warning on the spelling of Jareth. I can't spell to save my life and names are even worse. I may not be able to update as much as I have been, my time of sitting around all day in my jammies writing and reading fan fic is over. Parents and vacations. You understand. But never fear I have not forgotten my devoted fans. Hope you enjoy. Hugs and kisses. Lelly  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sarah's stomach rebelled, but she forced the piece of tender meat between her lips. Her eyes widened in shock. She had often heard the old saying 'tastes like chicken,' but she would never have guessed goblin tasted like chicken.  
  
She swallowed the meat and reached for another piece. Jareth laughed and sat back, enjoying the sight of her digging into her food like a hungry animal.  
  
"Slow down, the food is not going to run away." He scoffed.  
  
Sarah licked her lips and politely swallowed all her food before she replied.  
  
"I can never tell in this place." She glared at him, and continued to eat. After she had downed quit a bit of the food, Sarah sat backing her chair and rubbed her painfully full belly. Jareth, she noticed, had not touched his food.  
  
"Come here Sarah.' Jareth commanded. She wanted to protest, but remembered the power he held over her. Silently she rose from her chair to stand in front of him. Unexpectedly, Jareth pulled her into his lap. "I want you to feed me." Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a perfect O.  
  
"I will n..."  
  
"Yes you will, because I have Hoggle." He cut her off. With a heavy sigh, she picked up a piece of meat and held it up for him. He parted his perfectly formed lips, using his tongue to lift the food, and then he caressed her tiny digit. Sarah cursed mentally that there were no forks, and picked up a piece of sugary fruit she could not identify but had eaten quite a bit of. This time when she held it for him to eat, his gloved hand captured her wrist, enabling her to pull away. He ate the fruit, then began licking the juice from her fingers.  
  
Sarah bit back a gasp as his teeth scrapped along the sensitive pad of her finger. The pleasurable sensation of his mouth sent waves of warmth spreading through her belly. She tried to command her body to behave itself, but Jareth began kissing her delicate wrist.  
  
He looked up at her and asked, "Do you know how long it's been, since I've had a human mistress? I've grown tired of these silly nymphs who submit willingly to me in bed. I want someone with fire, and an appetite to match my own. You Sarah, have that fire."  
  
"I will not be your mistress. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my room." She squirmed out of his lap and started for the dinning room doors.  
  
"My prison guards shall be delighted to hear that. However, Hoggle may not be. You will give me your real answer tomorrow night, and then I will give the guards either the command to behave, or to freely deal out punishment to your friend. Good night Sarah."  
  
When Sarah was back in her room, she fell heavily onto her bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks because she knew what she would tell Jareth in the morning. As had as she tried, sleep would not come. Her mind was full of images of Hoggle being tortured.  
  
She lay in bed hours later, hugging a pillow to her chest, and watched the sun rise through small window in her room. It's warm light dried the last trace of tears from her cheek.  
  
Okay guys, this is where I stop today; I have no idea, what is going on of what should happen. I really need some advise. So if you have any ideas for this story, PLEASE let me know, It'll make my job a bit easier. 


	7. Chapter seven

Thank you all for the helpful tips, I shall try to work something out. Well, lets see how it goes.  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Sarah couldn't stand to lie in bed another minute. Forcing herself to get up, she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror, which stood next to a basin filled with sparkling clean water. She looked awful. Her hair was in tangles around her face, the green dress that had been so lovely and wrinkle free the night before was horribly rumpled. Dark circles formed around her eyes.  
  
Sighing heavily, Sarah splashed her face with the delightfully cold water, giving her some of her composure back.  
  
"Alright," she said to herself. "Now if I were a king, where would I be at this hour?" Judging by the amount of sunlight flooding into the room, she guessed it would be about six o'clock. But then again, time did run differently in the Labyrinth. Still this early in the morning, a man like Jareth could only be in one place.  
  
Sarah wandered through the grand corridors, looking at each door she passed carefully. She know Jareth's room would have the most ornate door imaginable. It wasn't long before she came across the one she was looking for.  
  
The beautiful wooded door was decorated with large round jewels and intricate carvings. There was no mistaking it this was his room.  
  
She opened the door quietly. It was dark inside, but once her eyes adjusted, she could see the sleeping figure of the Goblin King. He looked almost peaceful; one arm over his head, the other casually lay across his pale, flat stomach. His lips were not in there usual evil scowl, but soft and curled up in a gentle smile as if he were in the middle of a delightful dream.  
  
Sarah saw past it. She knew what Jareth was really like, evil and twisted. Closing the door behind her she walked to the other side of the room, and threw open the heavy drapes. Sunlight filled the room, falling on Jareth's face.  
  
He flinched as he opened his eyes, blinded by the brightness. He brought his hands up to protect his face.  
  
"What the Devil." He hollered angrily.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day Your Majesty." Sarah replied crossing her arms over her chest. Jareth looked at her through squinting eyes.  
  
"Sarah?" "Who else would have the guts to come into Mr. Hight-and-Mighty's room well he slept? Which is probably punishable by death, I'm guessing. I've come to talk to you, and I'd like it if you got up." Her voice sounded proud and confident, but inside she was shaking like a frightened three year old. Jareth looked at her in shock, but climbed out of bed.  
  
Sarah turned quickly, but not before she got a full view of his naked body. Jareth chuckled and walked over to her.  
  
"I like your boldness Sarah." He said, "But do you know how stupid of an idea this was? I could lock the door and have my way with you and no one, not even you could stop me."  
  
"You wouldn't do anything to me that you wouldn't do to your mistress." It took every thing in her to get the words out. "But I have asked to speak with you first, so would you please get some clothes on."  
  
Jareth walked over to the bed and slipped on a pair of tight black pants. Sarah couldn't help but sneak a peek and his nice backside, as he walked away.  
  
"Now what do you wish to discuss with me?" He asked, buttoning the pants and standing to face her once again. He crossed his arms across his chest, mimicking her stance.  
  
Sarah swallowed nervously, and open her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! This was terrible just terrible. I am so running out of ideas. What should she say to him? What should happen? Help me my devoted fans help me. Cries. 


	8. please dont hate me

Guys, I'm so sorry to have to say this, but I wont be able to update for quite some time. No, no, do you start crying. I promise I will be back as soon as I can. I will try to write some more well at Writers' Camp. They have computers there and I will see what I can do. And I will force my friends to let me use their computers so it will all be okay. But Please give me ideas. My muse and I are not on speaking terms right now. So I want to hire all of you as my temporary muses.  
  
I also have some other stories, not fan fic, but if any one is interested in reading them you can find them at www.fictionpress.com if you search for Vennah Crowley, you will find them. Please let me know what you think of them.  
  
Fare thee well for now my devoted fans. Hugs and kisses Lelly 


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight  
  
"Sarah, I'm growing tired of this. Tell me what you wish to discuss." Jareth demanded in a beastly voice.  
  
"I want to see Hoggle. Just to make sure he is alright. Then, once I know he is unharmed, I will do whatever you tell me too." The words were torn out of her, she couldn't have held them back if she tried. Half expecting Jareth to through a fit, she did not look him in the eye, instead she locked her gaze on the floor.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" She cried, drawing her gaze from the floor to his face.  
  
"I said 'no' and my answer will not change. You will be left in the dark, wondering if I really do have your friend. Knowing full well, if you do anything to displease me I will have him tortured. Now my dear, run along to your room. There will be a bath awaiting you. Then you will join me for breakfast." He spoke calmly. Sarah clenched her fists in anger.  
  
"Bastard." She hissed the word at him. He glared at her, and before she knew what happened, his large hand was wrapped around her throat. He pulled her closer, his lips barely touching hers.  
  
"Evil? Yes. Cruel? Most defiantly. But I am not a bastard." His lips captured hers. His thumb rubbing back and forth across her neck, reminding her that he could easily kill her if he wished it. She opened her mouth to his invading tongue. He deepened the kiss, catching her blood on fire.  
  
Every instinct inside her told her to fall into his arms and let him kiss every inch of her body, but pride yelled at her to push him away. Pride won out.  
  
She pushed roughly at the wall of his naked chest. Jareth released her, a satisfied smile on his face. Sarah growled loudly and stormed out of the room, knocking down two goblins carrying trays of food.  
  
When she reached her room, a large copper tub, filled to the brim with bubbles and hot water, sat in the middle of the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stripped off the rumpled dress and stepped into the painfully hot water.  
  
"Watch it Deary. You're libel to drown me." A small voice said. Sarah looked down to see, Tilly swimming in the water. Shacking off the momentary chill the spider gave her. She said.  
  
"Sorry Tilly. I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Not to worry, I always was a good swimmer. There was something I was supposed to tell you, and I can't remember...oh yeah. I sent my friends looking all over the castle and not one of them spotted your friend." The spider said, swishing its eight long legs in the water.  
  
"Tilly, this is a very big castle, Hoggle could be anywhere."  
  
Tilly laughed. "And I have a really big family, all 982 of my brothers and sisters and 1497 of my cousins looked over every inch. Trust me, he is not in this castle." Tilly did a graceful dive underwater.  
  
"I knew he was lying."  
  
When Sarah arrived in the dinning room later that morning, she was wearing a lacy, midnight blue dress, and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. She looked and felt beautiful and confident. Jareth respectfully rose from his seat.  
  
"Ah, Sarah. I was sure you would not show, "he sat back down "but I'm glad you did. I saved you a seat." He said patting his thigh with his gloved hand. Sarah's teeth clenched as she sat in his lap.  
  
"The pixie tarts are quit delicious this morning. Try one." He insisted holding the exotic pastry up to her lips. She took a bit, and was almost disappointed to find it was good. He smiled when he saw a dollop of cream at the corner of her mouth. He lowered his head to hers, his tongue sneaking out to lick her lips. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed the kiss.  
  
His tongue toyed with hers, caressing the inside of her mouth. Could taste her own sweetness, mingled with the sugar of the tart.  
  
He was so caught up in the kiss; the pain didn't register until the flavor of blood filled his mouth. His tongue was on fire. He pulled away from Sarah and saw the ruby liquid dripping down her chin.  
  
"You will regret this." He declared.  
  
"The only thing I regret is believing you hade Hoggle locked in your dungeon."  
  
"Who ever said he was locked in the dungeon? I'm not stupid enough to leave him within a hundred feet of you. He could be anywhere in the Goblin Kingdom." He snapped his fingers and a crystal magically floated into his palm. "Watch what you have done Sarah." He said, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, imprisoning her in his lap. She watched the crystal.  
  
The image of Hoggle began to appear. His face contorted in agony. He began to scream loudly. The sound stung her ears.  
  
"Hoggle." She yelled at the crystal. "Stop it." Tears burned her eyes.  
  
"You know the only way to get it to stop." Jareth replied. "Don't you Sarah?"  
  
She looked at Jareth's face, his bloody mouth, and back to the image of Hoggle. Great sobs rocked her body. She knew the only way to end it, but in the doing, it could end her as well.  
  
............................................................................................................ Thank you all for your tips. They helped spark my imagination so much. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. 


	10. to my faithful readers

To my faithful readers,

I am happy to tell you that I will be writing again soon. The only time I have access to a computer is in school so I will have to think of fun excuses to skip class. And my recent writers block is officially gone. So give me a day or two and you will get some more I promise.

Ever yours Lelly.


End file.
